


Chemistry is Stressful

by WolfMeister



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chemistry, Essentially a rant, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Tartarus, Other characters only mentioned, Possible Spoilers, Stressed Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: So I'm stressed because of chemistry, and essentially this is pretty much just me projecting myself onto Percy so I can procrastinate some more even though I have a chem test to study for.And I also really miss Grover so I put that in there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm stressed because of chemistry, and essentially this is pretty much just me projecting myself onto Percy so I can procrastinate some more even though I have a chem test to study for.
> 
> And I also really miss Grover so I put that in there.

Percy Jackson was stressed. You’re probably thinking that he’s stressed because of some world threatening entity or because Poseidon was coming to visit him. But no, he’s stressed because of chemistry homework. And just really chemistry class in general. Of course, he was also stressed from English class, but that goes without saying, except English is actually pretty decent this unit because they’re doing stuff with Greek Mythology. Piece of cake. Math was fine, Percy understood that as long as there weren’t any word problems. And they were working with bearings, again, piece of cake for the son of the Sea God. History, well he’s been taking notes and hopefully Chiron or Annabeth can help with that. Which brings us to the next point, why doesn’t Percy just ask Annabeth for help in chemistry class?

He normally would, but he kind of maybe told Annabeth he had already finished his chemistry homework so they could go on a date. The real stressor, getting his homework done before he meets up with Annabeth. The second stressor, he has a chemistry test on Monday. He knows he’s screwed. He’s only got two hours left and there’s a lot of word problems in this packet.

You’re probably thinking, why didn’t he start sooner?

Because he procrastinated, that’s why. He procrastinated because he didn’t want to deal with the pain that is chemistry. He should know at this point that he would eventually have to deal with that pain. He should, and Percy does know, but he still ends up procrastinating. And not asking for help. He’s stubborn in that sense.

And he’s doing his chemistry homework right now, but then he gets to a problem, and it isn’t hard. Percy just needs to plug in the numbers to the equation, which he does, but the result doesn’t look right and he can’t figure out where he messed up if he messed up and now he’s just completely confused. So he continues, despite being pretty sure that he fucked up somewhere.

Percy probably wouldn’t be so stressed out about chemistry if he actually paid attention in class, but his ADHD just won’t let him, especially since it’s the last class of the day.

And today is kind of really bad because he’s missing Grover and he keeps thinking about the Battle of Manhattan for whatever reason and it just really isn’t a good combination. And he really wishes Hera didn’t make him miss a whole entire semester of school. Gods, that makes everything so much harder. And he’s worried about the whole entire Apollo situation, and Annabeth told him that her cousin needs help with traveling across the ocean, which just makes him think of their adventure across the ocean. Which inevitably leads to him thinking about Tartarus and Bob and Damasen and he thinks he’s crying now.


End file.
